Conventionally, information presenting apparatuses are available, which acquire and display information such as pictures at camera angles designated by users operating cameras in remote places through networks such as the Internet upon operating devices at the user side. Some apparatus is designed to display a map of an area around the installation position of a camera on the apparatus, graphically show the camera angle, and operate the camera angle on the map, as well as operating the camera angle by directly designating the panning value, tilt value, and zoom value of the camera.
With an apparatus of this type, a user can virtually experience a remote place. In many cases, the user wants to see a specific object and know information about an object image-sensed by a camera.
Information about an object is provided by the WWW on the Internet and the like, and a user can browse the information with an apparatus having a WWW browser. However, the above conventional information presenting apparatus is not linked to such an information browsing apparatus. For this reason, it takes much time and labor for the user to see information to be browsed and operate the camera at the same time to see an object described with the browsed information or search the WWW or the like for information about an image-sensed object.